Love's Divine
by June Malfoy
Summary: Il faut beaucoup de courage pour reconnaître ses erreurs, et encore plus pour les laisser derrière soi et avancer. Draco Malfoy est à un tournant de sa vie, et il n'est pas certain d'être prêt à en relever le défi. Astoria Greengrass, elle, a toujours lutté contre le monde dans lequel elle vit. Mais peut-on vraiment échapper à qui on est ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello :)

Alors que ce cher Scorpius me donne quelque fils à retordre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publié sur ce site le début de ma fanfic sur ses parents ! Ainsi, voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction _Love's Divine_ qui raconte l'histoire de Draco et Astoria. Ce sont des personnages que j'aime beaucoup, avec lesquels j'ai parfois du mal à écrire parce que leur histoire et surtout celle de Draco est sombre.

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :) Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Love's Divine est une chanson de Seal.

* * *

**DRACO**

_Then the rainstorm came over me_  
_And I felt my spirit break_  
_I had lost all of my belief you see_  
_And realize my mistake_  
_But time through a prayer to me_  
_And all around me became still_

_Love's Divine - Seal_

La pluie qui tombait averse l'empêchait de discerner distinctement les visages des quelques personnes présentent autour du caveau, le trou béant qui serait bientôt rempli par le cercueil de son père. Ce père dont le visage froid et distant hantait son esprit, dont les gestes brusques et violents le faisaient encore tressaillir et dont les attentes exigeantes et infinies étaient ancrées au plus profond de son être. Avant même d'être né, sa vie avait déjà été tracée. Il était l'héritier, et en tant que tel, il avait des devoirs. Il n'avait pas eu la chance qu'ont les nouveaux nés, celle de pouvoir construire sa vie en saisissant les possibilités qui s'offrent à eux. Il n'avait eu qu'une possibilité, celle de suivre le chemin que son père avait tracé pour lui. Bien sûr, certains diront qu'on est toujours libre de faire ses propres choix et de choisir sa destiné. Mais ajoutez à cela une éducation stricte et un encadrement continu dont le leitmotiv était la supériorité de sa famille et de son sang une mère aimante mais qui ne savait pas l'aimer justement, cédant à ses caprices et alimentant ainsi son égoïsme et sa prétention et enfin une société où tout n'est qu'affaire de paraître et où chaque action est le fruit d'une réflexion complexe dans le but de gagner un jeu qui les dépasse tous, et son destin s'étendait déjà à ses pieds avant même qu'il ne sache marcher.

Il avait grandit avec pour modèle un homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait appris toutes les ruses et les manipulations. Il était devenu fier de qui il était. Sa répartition dans la maison de Serpentard ne pouvait alors étonner personne. Il pensait avoir le contrôle de ses actions et de sa vie, mais il n'était qu'un pion, conditionné pour devenir ce qu'il était, comme tous les autres assis à sa table. Il était devenu au fil des ans une brute convaincue de sa légitimité à martyriser les autres, ces êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas de déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cependant, à seize ans, d'un coup, on lui avait demandé de grandir. Sa famille était en disgrâce et c'était à lui de prouver leur valeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait les choses clairement : son père, cette figure qu'il avait idéalisée et crainte, lui apparaissait comme un simple homme, un homme paralysé par cet être qui se tenait devant lui. Alors qu'il recevait la marque des ténèbres, il comprit que ce qui assurait à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom des fidèles était la crainte, une crainte paralysante et étouffante mêlée de fascination, mais pas le respect que tout chef légitime fait naître. La tâche qu'on lui avait demandé d'accomplir était un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour un jeune homme de seize ans. Malgré la fascination que le vieille homme semblait porter aux moldus et son attitude trop optimiste, Albus Dumbledore était un homme pour qui il avait du respect. Mais il craignait pour sa mère, c'est pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, décidé à tuer l'un des mages les plus puissants que le monde de la magie est connu. Le ridicule de la situation l'effleura un instant avant que le doute et la lâcheté n'envahissent son esprit. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un meurtrier, alors il était resté immobile regardant un autre accomplir la tâche qu'Il lui avait confié.

L'année qui avait suivi n'était plus qu'un mirage dans son esprit, même la bataille finale lui apparaissait comme un rêve. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était la main que lui avait tendu Harry Potter pour le sauver, le respect et la considération qui en étaient alors nés, puis il se revoyait assis avec ses parents dans la Grande Salle parmi tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus du côté du bien parce que c'était bien le mal que Lord Voldemort avait répandu pour sa gloire personnelle. Là, au milieu des larmes et des pertes, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il regardait son père, apeuré à l'idée d'être arrêté et accusé, et se demandait comment cet homme avait pu être un jour son modèle. Une nouvelle fois, on leur avait tendu une main, une main qu'il était persuadé ne pas mériter, en les innocentant lors de leur procès, ils étaient libres, on leur permettait de poursuivre leur vie, mais ce monde auquel ils faisaient face était un monde inconnu, aux nouvelles valeurs, où le nom de leur famille n'avait plus de poids et était teinté de mépris. Alors ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur manoir qui semblait être le seul vestige de leur grandeur passée. Peut être qu'ils auraient du faire le premier pas à cet instant, affronter ce monde, prouver leur valeur, mais c'était la lâcheté qui l'avait emporté. Alors que tous les chemins leur étaient ouverts, ils s'étaient construits une nouvelle prison, avaient repris leurs habitudes parce que l'habitude est rassurante et familière. Cependant, il voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé, les bouteilles vides qu'il retrouvait près de son père était la marque d'un mal qui le rongeait et les pleurs et l'indifférence de sa mère envers son mari le signe distinctif du changement. Fidèle Narcissa qui malgré l'homme qu'était son mari l'avait toujours suivi et aimé, pour la première fois, lui donnait tord. La vie qu'il menait ne semblait tenir qu'à un fil, il était en équilibre précaire et sentait que bientôt elle prendrait un nouveau tournant. Il était terrifié mais aussi excité. Cependant rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il tenait encore son verre de whisky dans la main. Ces yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang, semblaient lui lancer un dernier défi. Peut être ne l'avait-il pas autant haï qu'à cet instant précis où même mort il semblait avoir encore le dessus sur lui. Sa mère était à la fois effondrée et soulagée, il était paralysé, son esprit incapable de former une pensée cohérente, seul le visage de son père lui apparaissait.

Encore aujourd'hui, lors de son enterrement, alors que la pluie et le froid engourdissaient son corps, il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé de cette léthargie. Il sentait sa mère agrippée à son bras et secouée de sanglot, discernait les formes des personnes présentent mais tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de son père, mort, et ce trou qui semblaient le narguer. Toute sa vie, il le réalisait, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, décidé de choix qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, et tout cela pour la recherche continue de l'approbation de son père. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, la crainte, la haine, la déception, il existait toujours au fond de lui ce petit garçon qui rêvait de voir un jour son père approuver ses actions. Aujourd'hui était la conclusion de leur relation. Il n'aurait plus l'excuse de ce père exigeant, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle n'existait plus, il était enfin libre. C'était le chapitre d'une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait pour sa mère et lui.

« Draco, rentrons à la maison, entendit-il sa mère murmurer. L'enterrement était fini, il n'avait même pas vu le cercueil être inhumé.

- Oui Mère, j'arrive dans un instant. »

Elle partit et il était seul sous la pluie, face à cette tombe qui le narguait. « _Lucius Malfoy, 1954-2001_ », rien d'autre, aucun mot de regret ou d'amour, sa vie n'avait été qu'un jeu de ruse et de manipulation qu'il avait fini par perdre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe avant de se retourner pour transplaner. Alors qu'il disparaissait, il revit une dernière fois le visage de son père, et ce qui le hantait depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant, ce dernier défi. Oui à présent il était libre, libre de faire ses propres choix, sa mère serait certainement d'un soutien indéfectible. Un océan de possibilités s'offrait à lui. Il aurait du être extatique à l'idée de ne plus avoir de contraintes mais en réalité il était effrayé et il était n'était pas certain d'être de taille.

Au milieu de ses incertitudes, seule une question demeurait : _et maintenant ?_

* * *

Alors ?

Personnellement, Draco est un personnage que je trouve très touchant, bien sûr il a des défauts et certainement beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à sa place... Il est tellement pris dans son monde :(

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui permet de découvrir Astoria :)

Enjoy !

* * *

En cette matinée d'avril, Astoria Greengrass s'ennuyait. Voilà une heure que sa mère et April Zabini échangeait les derniers ragots de la haute société magique et, au grand dam de sa mère, elle ne trouvait aucun plaisir à médire sur les autres. Le sujet principal du jour, l'enterrement de Lucius Malfoy, l'intéressait peu. Sa mère avait convaincu son père d'assister à la cérémonie, non pas par compassion ou amitié, les familles Greengrass et Malfoy n'entretenant aucune relation autre que les quelques mots d'usage échangés lors de soirées, non, la raison de leur présence était stratégique et politique, et cela faisait naître en Astoria une sourde colère.

Les Greengrass étaient une famille discrète, Gregory Greengrass était un homme calme et taciturne, souvent sous-estimé. C'est peut être pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais été considéré comme pouvant être d'une quelconque utilité par Lord Voldemort. Cependant, aussi bien en affaires qu'en famille, Gregory Greengrass savait ce qu'il voulait, et s'il mettait souvent en place des moyens ingénieux pour y parvenir, il ne s'abaissait jamais devant les plus « forts » - il avait sa fierté - ce qui au fil des années fit de lui un homme respecté au réseau discret mais étendu. Etonnamment, il inspirait confiance et avait ainsi à sa connaissance de nombreux secrets, mais n'en faisait pas usage à tord et à travers pour nuire aux autres, ils étaient des garanties. De plus, n'ayant que deux filles, Daphné et Astoria, l'héritage familial était voué à être divisé et bientôt la famille Greengrass ne serait plus. Ainsi, rien ne prédestinait Grégory Greengrass et sa famille à devenir une compagnie recherchée. Rien, exceptée peut être une guerre.

La fin de la seconde guerre avait entraîné un changement brutal dans la hiérarchie des familles de sang pur. La majorité des familles influentes et qui avait choisi Lord Voldemort avait vu des membres de leur famille envoyés à Azkaban et leurs biens partiellement confisqués. Tombées dans la disgrâce, elles avaient laissé la place à des familles qui jusqu'alors avaient peu d'importance. Cette situation qui n'était pas au goût d'Astoria, enchantait sa mère. Mary Greengrass vivait pour la société, et être aujourd'hui l'une des hôtesses les plus recherchées était la concrétisation de sa vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors elle avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de Lucius Malfoy comme une occasion d'élargir son cercle de relation. Après tout si la famille Malfoy était en disgrâce, c'était à cause du rôle de Lucius durant la guerre et sa remise en liberté. Narcissa Malfoy, elle, était une femme respectée et intelligente, libérée de l'ombre de son mari, elle redevait une compagnie acceptable et recherchée. Ainsi, les Greengrass avaient assisté à l'enterrement de Lucius Malfoy pour former un premier contact, cependant, dès le cercueil inhumé, Narcissa Malfoy était partie sans permettre à Mary de lui parler, ce qui provoqua chez cette dernière une profonde indignation.

« Ne trouvez vous pas que c'est un manque de considération pour les personnes qui ont fait l'effort de se déplacer ? s'indigna une nouvelle fois la mère d'Astoria. Les Malfoy ne sont plus la famille la plus en vue, aujourd'hui, ils ne devraient pas l'oublier. Moi qui comptais leur permettre de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la société…

- Vous avez tout à fait raison ma chère. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient d'une grande arrogance ! renchérit April Zabini. Toujours à penser qu'ils sont au dessus de tout le monde… Ils ne méritent pas votre considération ! »

À cela, Astoria leva les yeux au ciel. April Zabini était une personne vaniteuse et arrogante, sans une once d'intelligence. Seule sa beauté (et ses sept maris) lui avait ouverte les portes de la haute société. Astoria se demandait souvent comment elle avait pu donner naissance à Blaise Zabini, jeune homme à la fois charmant et très perspicace. À la mort de son mari, April s'était trouvée dans une situation gênante : son fils alors âgé de dix-sept ans avait hérité de tous les biens de la famille, elle se devait donc de rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Après avoir essayé pendant un temps de subtilement le contrôler, elle avait compris que le seul moyen de réussir était d'acquiescer et de soutenir toutes ses décisions. Quand Blaise Zabini et Astoria Greengrass étaient devenus un couple « officiel » aux yeux de la société, elle y avait vu la parfaite opportunité. Les parents d'Astoria étaient dans un premier temps réticents : si les Zabini n'avaient pas vu leur nom et leur bras marqués après la seconde guerre, ils entretenaient des relations avec nombre de personnes qui aujourd'hui étaient à Azkaban. April Zabini s'était alors donnée pour mission de faire accepter son fils aux yeux de Gregory et Mary Greengrass. Depuis lors, chaque rencontre, en particulier entre les deux femmes, se soldait par une adhésion totale d'April au point de vue de Mary. Astoria pensait qu'elle en faisait trop, et si son père avait tout de suite compris son manège, Mary prétendait ne rien voir et appréciait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur cette femme.

Astoria soupira pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois, espérant que cette petite réunion prenne bientôt fin. Le but premier qui était de commencer les préparatifs de la soirée destinée à fêter le retour de Daphné Greengrass en Angleterre avait été depuis longtemps oublié. La présence d'Astoria n'était alors plus requise mais sa mère insistait pour qu'elle développe une relation amicale avec « sa future belle mère ». L'idée en elle seule faisait frémir la jeune fille mais que cette belle mère soit April Zabini l'effrayait. À dix-neuf ans, se marier ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Blaise, bien que sérieuse, n'était pas si sérieuse. Etonnamment son père semblait de son avis mais sa mère rêvait déjà de robe blanche et pièce montée.

Astoria retint à peine un cri de joie quand elle aperçut son père et Blaise entrer dans le jardin d'hiver. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire, moqueur à l'idée d'Astoria et sa mère partageant une tasse de thé, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Du thé, Blaise ? demanda Mary en lui désignant la table basse où différents thés étaient présentés.

- Non merci, Mme Greengrass, Astoria et moi devons rencontrer un couple d'amis, et je crains que nous ne soyons déjà en retard, répondit-il d'une voix assurée, en pressant légèrement sa main dans le bas du dos d'Astoria.

- Oh bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder ! »

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel, sa mère était incapable de résister à Blaise. Ils prirent donc congé rapidement, et sortir de la maison.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que nous devions « rencontrer un couple d'amis » ce soir ! Rappelle moi, depuis quand avons-nous des couples d'amis ? demanda Astoria, moqueuse. »

Blaise la fit taire d'un baiser avant de les faire transplaner dans son appartement.

« Tu me connais, je suis un homme plein de ressources quand il s'agit de sauver ma petite amie des griffes de sa mère et de ma mère !

- J'ai du les supporter pendant plus d'une heure pendant que tu discutais affaire avec mon père, je n'appelle pas vraiment ça me sauver !

- Vois les choses de cette façon, tu aurais pu être encore chez toi, à les écouter parler des derniers ragots alors que nous sommes dans mon appartenant où nous pouvons parler de choses bien plus intéressantes. À la réflexion, parler ne sera peut être pas nécessaire… dit-il d'un ton suggestif.

- Tu sembles avoir une opinion bien haute de toi, Zabini, je ne serais pas aussi sûre de moi si j'étais toi.

- Astoria, tu ne peux que te blâmer pour cela. C'est l'image de toi gémissant « encore » qui me rend si sûr de moi ! »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser urgent. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre la chambre, à moitié dénudés, Astoria avait depuis longtemps oublié son après midi.


End file.
